Recently, as different telecommunication standards have been defined with the development of wireless telecommunication systems which have been rapidly developed, SDR technologies which are capable being applied to the different telecommunication specifications have been also developed. The SDR technologies make it possible to implement the different telecommunication specifications and various telecommunication technologies, without hardware changes or upgrades in the telecommunication systems, by providing openness, interoperability and embedment to the wireless telecommunication systems.
FIG. 1 is a schematic block diagram illustrating a conventional single antenna system. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional single antenna system can be divided into a modem subsystem and an RF/IF subsystem, approximately; however, multi-antenna technologies are not considered into the single antenna system. Accordingly, this conventional single antenna system does not cope with the rapidly developed telecommunication environments.
Furthermore, the multi-antenna system has no a structure which can be implemented by simply providing a plurality of the single antenna systems each of which supports the conventional SDR system. To support this multi-antenna system, there should be provided various algorithms, such as a signal detection algorithm and a space-time coding algorithm and also provided a solution for a synchronization problem in the multi-antenna system. Furthermore, there should be provided a control unit to control the multi-antenna system in such a manner that the SDR system works with the multi-antenna system.